Willow Maid
'''Willow Maid '''is the daughter of Maid Marian from the story, Robin Hood. She is a royal; she is nice, gentle and sweet. She is very caring towards woodland animals and loves hanging out in the Enchanted Forest. Willow is created by SabbyFangirl24. Character Personality Willow is a nice and caring girl, even though she isn't a princess, she happy with her life and tries her best to look at the positive things in life. She can't handle letting people hurt the woodland animals; speaking of "wood", Willow is very creative and talented with crafting things with wood and she is really good at shooting arrows. She is shy at times and is rarely outspoken, but she is social with other people she knows because she is kind and polite. She isn't so brave but tends to try to be confident. She is very loyal towards her friends and is supportive. She can be very frustrated when people does problems, be annoying or do things that are mischief. And she is very over-protective towards people she cares about and also towards the woodland animals.She is really sensitive at times but she is rarely tough and brave. She is royally neat and tidy, but she cannot handle immaturity, she rarely has bad tempers and she doesn't get annoyed very easily. She has many good manners coming from her mother. She is sometimes very determined and assured to do and say things. She is very honest and can never tell a lie; she can but she doesn't like to. She doesn't like betraying her friends and is usually neutral during problems, issues, situations etc., because she doesn't like making people be sad or feel bad. Appearance Willow has long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She has fair skin and she often wears green and forest-like outfits and boots. Fairy tale – Robin Hood How the Story Goes ''Main article: Robin Hood '' How does Character come into it? Willow's mother is Maid Marian, and so she got married and got a baby. After a few months, the baby got born and Maid Marian named her Willow. Relationships Family Maid Marian is Willow's mother but yet, nothing is known about her father except that he left Marian and Willow three months after they had the baby but promised him would come back, the reason he left was because he was offered a job as a wood-cutter and salesman. Friends Ashlynn Ella is Willow's best friend forever after, they both share some common interests and ways of lifestyle, other that those, they like each other because of their personalities. Christine Carols is also one of Willow's best friend forever after, the two met when Christine spotted Willow's wood sculpture and started talking, so they eventually became closer as friends and stand by each others' side until this day and forward as they are both royals and also, their personalities fit in very well together. Even though she is a royal, she gets along very well with the rebels, such as Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, C.A Cupid and Hunter Huntsman. But yet, Willow is friends with everyone who is nice to her and everyone else. Abigail Thief and Narcissa Demonic are both Willow's closest friends, after her besties. They hung out and talked a lot with each other; they still do, though. But as for Sparrow Hood, they both are friends but Willow doesn't seem to like him as how she's supposed to like him in her story as she finds him extremely annoying at times with his loud music. Pet Willow doesn't have any pets but treats the animals from the forest as her pets. Romance Josh Little is Willow's boyfriend; they had been together ever since after Legacy Day. Willow knows that she have to be attracted to the next Robin Hood, which is Sparrow Hood, but doesn't have much of a choice and she's fine with that anyways. Even though she finds Sparrow annoying, she has a little crush for him. Outfits Basic In her basic/casual outfit, Willow wears a pale dark green dress with darker line designs on it and the sleeves are short and puffed. She wears a sleeve-less cut jacket with gold (most probably) on it and as well for the waist-strap; they two are both brown. Moving on, she wears light green leggings/tights with lighter spots on them and she has brown long boots. She has a wrist band (or something along those lines) with most probably gold and a brown necklace with a golden leaf and she has golden leaf ear-rings as well. Legacy Day TBA Quotes Notes *Her birthday is on March 20th. *She often gets lost in forests. *She is also often opens up topics in Debate class about protecting the woodland animals instead of harming them. *She passes out flyers about woodland animals each week. *Even though her least favorite class is Class-ic Literature, Willow is still a book-geek. *She loves camping. *The creator got inspired to create Willow by reading a book talking about a junior high's musical Robin Hood play. Gallery Willow.png|Basic (Made by Jackie-Pumpkin) Willow Front Card.png|Front Card (By Mandiga) Willow Back Card.png|Back Card (By Mandiga) Category:MonsterGirl2002's Original Characters Category:Royals Category:Robin Hood Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters